The Sailor Wars
by Havoc and Chaos
Summary: She carries an important crystal. That is all she knows. No name, no memory, but amazing senshi power. She is out to find who she is, but there are many who want to stop her.
1. Default Chapter

The Sailor Wars

****

by: Chaos

**IT** was dark times when I became a senshi. I didn't know who I was, where I came from or where I was going. All I did know is that I had a Crystal that needed to be delivered. I traveled the world in search of the crystals owner. Only then would I stop transforming randomly, and the sideways crescent moon on my forehead would most likely disappear. All I can say it was hard to make friends. So I avoided people at all times until I came to Japan, Tokyo to be exact. I was walking around at night in my senshi garb when I came across a battle.... I had found more Senshi.

No one noticed me at first. I stood there in the shadows watching. Until the crystal started emitting this white light. I shielded my eyes, praying no one would notice. But it was too late and I too was surrounded by Youma spawns. " This is not my day..." I said. 

I slowly backed away. I didn't know my attacks! Then again I can't remember the planet I'm senshi for either. I felt so stupid and weak. I didn't realize that one of the other senshi were helping me. Not until she spoke up. " Are you hurt?" her soft voice asked.

I looked up and saw a young girl with short black hair and wise violet eyes. All I could do was nod like a moron. She smiled and offered me her hand and I took it. " Hotaru, Who is that?" asked a Deep voice from one of the others who had detransformed. 

Before long I was surrounded bye a group of woman and a Tomboy. I looked at the girl called Hotaru and pressed my brooch to transform back to normal. They all gasped as they saw the crescent moon on my head. " I don't have a name, I don't remember anything at all really. I don't even know how I transform really. It just happens. All I do know is that I have a crystal that belongs to someone. I was hoping I'd find the owner and they'd be able to help me." I explained.

They all looked at each other and whispers were heard all around. I looked up at the sky, My now Amber brown hair fell from my eyes. And then instead of stars I saw a bright light.

~Flash back~

"Princess Saturn! You're here!" came my voice.

I was shocked as I watched everything from afar. I saw Hotaru, who I had called Princess Saturn run over and embrace me. I looked so happy. I was smiling and so was she. We both ran up the stairs to the main palace. It was so beautiful. The main hall was white. The crystal glew so brightly and then she came. I couldn't see her face. Her long hair covered her eyes and a mystic wind surrounded us. She held out her hand and in it was a brooch. I reached out to touch it and there was a bright light.

~end~

I woke up in a strange room. It was a dark purplish color and there were lamps all over. I sat up and winced. My head hurt. I rubbed it and let out a groan. " Where...............am I?" I said. 

I looked at my hand. In it was a brooch, the same one in my vision. I blinked and shook my head. That was a mistake. I transformed into Senshi mode. " definitely NOT my day............" I sighed, getting up and opening the door.

I walked down the hall to the stairway. I could voices talking but I was to tired to listen. The brooch started pulsating in my hand. I clenched my hand into a fist to hide it. Quietly I walked down the stairs and the voices grew louder. I followed them till I came to the doorway of a kitchen. I saw four people in there, including Hotaru. She smiled. I laughed nervously put a hand behind my head. " I uh................. can't control it?" I said nervously.

Hotaru let out a small giggle. Then one of the others stood up. She held out her hand and smiled. " Hello, I'm Setsuna.........also known as Sailor Pluto. "

I shook her hand. " I'm sorry but I don't have a name........" I winced as I said that. 

She chuckled. " Your name is not what's important. We want to help you out, after all you're a fellow senshi. If you want I can look into your Identity alright?"

I smiled and gave her a huge hug. That was the beginning of a wonderful new life for me. So I thought.


	2. Storm Clouds

Chapter One: Storm Clouds

It didn't take long for me to fit in their crazy group of friends. I was briefed on how Their were inner senshi and outer senshi and they both served Princess Serenity or should I say Usagi-hime. I had pointed out to them after looking at a picture of the solar system that Jupiter was an Outer planet. Everyone laughed and said it doesn't really matter at this point. I gave up on that right away. I could tell I wouldn't change anyone's minds.

It was a Tuesday when I had my next flash. Hotaru was there with me again. Except she was a ghost. It had terrified me so much that as soon as I woke up, I snuck out Hotaru's window and started a three mile jog to Rei's.

" Me and my great Idea's" I snorted as I ran.

I panicked as I heard thunder cackle through the evening air. I hated storms, they always made me feel edgy, like something dark was near and wanted me. I needed to get to Rei's house soon. Or else I'd be a very wet nameless girl. Too bad I didn't see the car coming.

As I crossed the street a truck honked it's horn, well an obviously drunk driver honked the horn, cars can't honk their own horns.... The driver stepped on the brakes but it was too late. I was already in a wall, I was bleeding badly from my fore head and my leg was twisted around. It hurt. Oh you better believe it hurt. But I still got up, I don't know how I could. The man gasped and I glared at him, then told him to burn in hell as I made my way up Rei's yard. 

" OH MY GOD!!! WHAT HAPPENED?" She screeched at what had to be the top of her lungs.

The black haired shrine maiden ran outside and caught me as I fell. " Rei please help me" I said before I passed out. 

~~~Dream Phase~~~~

It was dark. No lights anywhere. Then a faint glow appeared and then I saw it, I saw the sol system. It was strange though... as if it were dead. And then I saw the Earth. It was shadowed over by a dark cloud. The Sun couldn't light up the skies, it was as if a nightmare had come and swallowed the earth. 

Then it all changed. I saw a little boy making a paper crown at a table. Next to him was a little girl. He looked up at me, Right at me and said " Mommies going to kill you isn't she?"

My voice replied from no where " Yes, she is."

The little boy shook his head. " Then why fight?"

My voice answered, " Because I will always stay at my princess's side."

The little girl held up her blue and yellow paper crown. " Take this for good luck"

And then they vanished.

I looked at my hands because they had felt warm and sticky. My eyes widened in horror as blood ran down my palm. I moved my fingers and then noticed the missing parts at the top of three of my fingers. I didn't know what to do so I did the first thing that came to my mind. I Screamed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I shouted as I sat up as quickly as I could.

Everyone turned and looked at me. My eyes were wide and inspecting my hands for blood or missing parts. It took a while for me to catch my breath after I was satisfied everything was there.

I looked up too see eight pairs of eyes on me. I blushed and then whimpered. " I had a nightmare."

Setsuna nodded. " Do you want to talk about it?"

I looked up. " I think something bad is coming for me....or for this," I said holding out my hand.

Haruka and Michiru looked at my brooch. It was pink, my least favorite color with a yellow star in it's center. I then opened it and inside was the horrid crystal. It's beautiful silver white surface illuminated and let out a friendly weak glow. Then I snapped it shut and put it in my sub space pocket. I saw Hotaru's symbol glowing faintly.

" You were there when some lady gave it too me. That's the only memory i have so far....that and seeing sailor Saturn's ghost one point before I woke." I said.

" Hotaru, Do you remember this gem?" asked Michiru softly.

Hotaru shook her head. " I don't remember much of the past but she could have come from the future as well."

I looked at Setsuna, praying for anything to happen. I was hoping to remember, wishing she'd tell me. " I want a name." I said.

" We'll call you Hikari Tomoe. You can be Hotaru's sister. We had to make papers to adopt you or else you'd be put in a foster home. I hope you don't mind?" She explained.

I smiled and laughed as I hugged Hotaru. " I have a name!"


	3. All in Black

Chapter Two: All in black.

I was in school when it happened. The class was in the middle of math when I felt a burst of energy overcome my form. Bright lights filled the room as Hotaru and I were forced to Henshiin. Everyone just stared at us in shock. Whispers went through the room like a wildfire. Our teacher was in shock. Then a deafening roar shattered the windows. The power went out and the winds started to suck everything out of the room. Then it was silent. 

I looked around the room. All the people were frozen in stone. They looked like pained statues. They're silent horror clearly etched upon their faces. Hotaru clutched at my hand as she began to float out the window against her will. I tried to pull her back but the force was too strong. Before long we were being pulled up into the sky. The air became thinner and I felt my grip slipping. "Hikari don't let go!" cried Saturn.

Our hands were loosening more. I reached at her free hand with my left hand. The air was harder and harder to breathe and I was on the verge of unconsciousness. My hands were slipping. "I'm sorry Hotaru" I said as my grip was lost.

As I fell towards the Earth I felt strong arms close around me and then all went black.

~~~~~~~

When I woke I was laying on the Floor of a strange room. All of my surroundings looked as if I were in space. It was all black and a model of what looked like the Sol system was the only source of light. It was all so far away though. Standing by Pluto was Sailor Pluto. She looked as if she was chained from where I was standing. I started walking towards the solar system not looking back at the empty space I had woken up in.

I ran but Setsuna had disappeared. Then I saw Neptune and Uranus, not too far away. They were sleeping and chained. They looked as if they were beaten. I ran to them. But the faster I ran the farther away I was pulled back. " I don't think so Hikari!" said a familiar voice.

I turned around and there a woman dressed in black stood with a dagger in hand. I got into a stance, ready to fight her. All she did was laugh in my face. " Little One you amuse me. Look at the trouble you got your friends into. Now give me my crystal and I promise to give you the information you want and I might not kill all your friends!" she said humorously. 

I shook my head no. Her eyes narrowed and she rushed at me with her dagger. I closed my eyes. Then screamed clutching my face. " Next time I'll gorge your eye too!" she laughed disappearing.

Tears and blood mixed at they ran down the side of my face. My right Eye had nearly been sliced. It burned, the cut, oh how it burned. As if there were fire built into to the cut. I fingered the slash as it ran from my eyebrow to my cheek. A straight slash downwards. It was shallow, it didn't need to be stitched but it would still scar. Again my hands were covered in blood as I screamed in rage. The powers of my star seed engulfed me and the woman came back. She stood there in her black armor looking arrogant as ever. "I was going to save you for last but if you insist. For everyone of you senshi I defeat, the more of your solar system I will destroy! I have already destroyed your inners and Pluto. What makes you think you can destroy me?" she stated.

I didn't speak. All I saw was a key. Pluto's Key. I ran at her grabbing the key, ripping it from it's chain. I heard her curse as I was hurled through a portal to an unknown place.

~~~~~~

As I got up from the fog covered ground I made my way to a pair of great doors. They wer large and jaded in color. They looked ancient. I held out the key in my hand and suddenly the crystal appeared, shining brightly. The key turned in a keyhole I happened to miss before. Then The two anceint doors opened slowly. In I walked towards my destiny, not knowing what was to become of me, myfriends, or my world.

~~~how'd you like it? please review!


End file.
